wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supasian
I have previously rolled back the addition of "Super asian" to this article, because it is not a truthy edit and because it seems more like vanity than an addition based in truthiness. If you disagree, you need to make the case for your argument. You can't just insert a few words into the article, or it looks like vandalism and/or vanity. If you want to talk about this, or you have questions and/or concerns, you can leave a note for me here or at my talk page.--thisniss 06:20, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Images --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:17, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Super Asian I moved your page "Super asian" to "Super Asian". It helps people when they search for it, when someone types in "super asian" or "super Asian" they will still find your page. Also, you should consider adding decorative elements to your pages. You can upload images to include on your page, there is a link on the left-hand side of the page, just under the "Search" button. If you have any questions, write them below.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:30, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Now, that's what I call a page! Don't forget to add pictures and other decorative items to spice the page up. Be sure to put a "UC" (Under Construction) tag on the page while you are working on it. If you have any questions, just drop me a note below.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Hindu But you don't have to change your name; you are not blocked.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:10, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :instead of just blanking the page, why not add some stuff to it, so that others may know a little about it. But remember, this is a satirical site. We make jokes here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:13, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::I am glad you are trying, but no one is really making fun of your religion. This website--this entire website--is supposed to be written as if by people who are ignorant about anything that is not strictly American, Christian and Republican. ::Which is why there is not a picture of Ganesh on the page, but a picture of Homer Simpson dressed as Ganesh.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I get that you believe the people who are posting are white. Some of us are not. Regardless, this is a satirical website, no one takes this site seriously. For instance, check out Africa, better yet, go to Darfur. Or, how about Christianity or Jewish. We make jokes. :::I hope you appreciate that you have not yet been blocked from editing. Please add something constructive and funny to the page; don't just erase.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:00, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank You, that's more like it! Now, if you are going to work on the Hindu page (and finish it so the non-Hinuds can learn a little bit about it) place a "UC" template on the page until you are done working on it. If it is good enough, we can feature it on the front page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:29, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Don't forget the "UC" template if you are going to do some work on the page. If you are not sure how to do it, go to the template page or post me a note below.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:42, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry, it looks like I interfered with your stuff. I added the bit about Millionaire, and fixed some of the formatting. Please put a "UC" tag on that page so people won't interfere anymore.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 4 January 2007 (UTC)